I've been waiting for you
by Dr Oogly Boogly
Summary: What if Kagome didn't have to wish on the jewel to be a demon? What if Inuyasha just had to bite her? Would she do it, better question would Inuyasha do it? R&R [Based in present time]
1. Chapter 1

__Soooo ! ! I dont know some people might think i'm copying vampires or whatever but i feel like i can make this into a pretty decent story. So if you like it or have ideas R&R =-]

Enjoy !

* * *

_I live in a world where humans and demons co-exist. It has been estimated that they have been living among us for more than 300 years, yet I still haven't encountered one… well personally anyway. These demons don't show themselves, well their true selves, to anyone. We hear stories of people who have become infatuated with finding these 'monsters', but still no one has a demon head hanging on their wall. The only demons that are seen, if ever seen, are half-demons._

_My mother met one once, he was kind, very handsome, but she said there was an ominous presence around him. Since I've never met one I don't judge them like everyone else. I don't think they're outcasts, loners or anything. I sometimes feel bad though. Neither human nor demon, but a mix of both… must be hard. _

"I wonder what it would be like to meet a half demon." I wondered aloud as I sprawled on my bed face first.

"If you do ever meet one," my mother poked her head in my room, "just be careful. Not all of them are as nice as they seem."

I propped myself on my elbows and looked at her, "Don't worry mom, I really doubt I'm going to run into one anytime soon." I chuckled

Her eyebrow raised, "Kagome." She said in her stern motherly voice.

"I'll be careful mom! Come on I have Sango as a best friend!" I started to play with strands of my wet hair.

Mom smiled, "That's right." She giggled, "I forgot Sango was a, wait what does she call herself?"

"Demon slayer, mom." I rolled my eyes

"That's right! I feel much better knowing your best friend will protect you." She came into my room kissed the top of my head and walked toward the door, "Goodnight Kagome. Don't sleep with your hair wet!" she scolded me for the millionth time.

"Goodnight mom and don't worry I'll let it dry first."

She finally shut the door. I rolled over and stared at the ceiling for a good 15 minutes until I slowly drifted to sleep.

"_KIKYO!"_

"_Huh?" Kagome tried to look for whoever was calling this 'Kikyo'._

"_KIKYO!"_

"_No I'm Kagome!" I tried to scream, but no one responded. I could heard footsteps running toward me so I quickly turned to the noise and caught a glimpse of silver._

"_Who-?!_

My eyes fluttered open, and I was awake.

"Weirdest dream ever." I said to myself as I yawned. I grabbed my phone to check the time. "It's only 3:47 ughhh!" I laid back on my bed and tried to close my eyes again. Before I could fall asleep again, I heard the tree branches outside my window rustle more than usual. I opened my left eye to check the window and what I saw scared the crap out of me. Two beautiful gold eyes staring at me from outside. I jumped out of bed ran to the window, but there was nothing.

"Weird! I need some more sleep! I'm losing my mind." So I crawled back into bed and instantly passed out.

The next morning I woke up to Sango screaming my name at the top of her lungs.

"KAGOME! GET UP OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!" the whole neighborhood must've heard that.

My eyes shot open and before I knew it I was in my closet picking clothes, brushing my hair and teeth and grabbing some toast that mom left on the counter for me.

"Thanks mom! See you after school!" I shouted as I ran out the front door.

And there was the perfect couple, waiting for me. "Hey Sango! Hey Miroku!" I finally reached them and we started walking to school.

"Why didn't you call me?!" I asked her

"Look at your phone girly. WE called you like 20 times each!" she laughed

"Dang, I forgot my phone at home…" my head dropped and I stared at the sidewalk contemplating if I should run back and get it.

"No we're going to be late if we go back." Miroku butted in.

"It's true Kagome."

I glared at both of them, "You both always gang up on me!"

"Get over it." Sango laughed, "When you have a boyfriend you can do the same to me." She smiled as she grabbed Miroku's hand.

I looked at both of them and saw how in love they were. Then I noticed the boomerang.

"Uhhh why are you bringing your weapon to school today?" I asked curiously

"My father said there have been rogue half demons causing havoc in town this week. So I keep it just in case I ever come face to face with one." She smiled fiercely.

"Well my mom will be happy. We were just talking about half demons last night-"

"Wait." Miroku suddenly stopped us from walking.

"What is it?" we both asked

"I don't know I just feel like something is… coming." He did a 360° turn to find whatever he was looking for. "I guess it's…nothing. That was weird." He began walking again.

"ANYWAY," I started. "to finish my story, me and mom were talking about-" I couldn't finish my sentence.

It felt as if a small jolt of lightening went through my body. I slowly turned around and I saw it. Whatever Miroku was looking for, I think I was staring right at it. It was running at us so fast that when I blinked I saw gold eyes and then darkness.

* * *

YES! i had to make it a cliffhanger only because next chapter will be way longer, i promise ! so if you like it or think its interesting lemme know !


	2. Chapter 2

Sooo here's the next chapter ! sorry I took so long ! its kind of short but dont worry i PROMISE next one will be long x]

* * *

"_KAGOME!" I heard Sango and Miroku scream my name, and then everything went black._

_Did I get knocked out? What's happening to me? Oh my gosh I hope I'm not getting kidnapped! Now I'm really starting to panic! Wake up Kagome! Come on! Why does it feel like I'm flying…? Shit, I hope I'm not dead! _

_A million questions ran through my mind._

A few minutes passed

_UGH! My stomach is killing me! Why does it hurt so much?! Please someone anyone help me!_

_Kikyo?_

_Huh? That name, I've heard it before…_

_Kikyo I'm sorry are you okay? Please wake up._

_Whoever you are please help me! Huh?! Someone is touching my face…_

Her eyes popped open and she came face to face with the golden eyes she remembered sprinting toward her.

"Are you okay?" the soft soothing voice asked me while staring intently into my eyes.

I tried to move, but then I felt a sharp pain in my gut, "Ow!" I realized that he was actually holding me in his arms, bridal style. He slowly lowered me to a bed. I felt his hands immediately go toward my stomach.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you so hard, I just didn't want to lose you again."

"You hit me?" I asked in disbelief

"Well yeah. Don't act like you haven't knocked me out a few times." I heard a hint of attitude in his voice. His hands started to get warm…really warm. And soon enough the pain was gone.

"You can heal people?" I asked. It wasn't uncommon for some people to have some kind of healing "power". My grandpa "tried" teaching me, but he eventually gave up.

"You know that dork." He smirked

"I'm sorry… I don't know… you…" it got quiet, really quiet. Then he grabbed my left arm, a little too tightly, and turned my hand palm up and stared.

"You're not her." He said

I didn't know what to say… I just stared at my wrist trying not to make eye contact. What was he looking for?

"Please, look at me." I heard the pain in his voice. I immediately looked at him. His eyes were so beautiful. I felt like I was melting in them, literally. My heart even felt like it skipped beat.

"That warm feeling is spreading through my body again…" I said to myself

"What?"

I snapped out of it. "What?"

"You said something?" his eyebrow raised

"Sorry I talk to myself sometimes." I smiled and scratched the back of my head

He sighed, closed his eyes and dropped his head.

Does he realize he's still holding my arm? Oh my gosh my cheeks feel like they are on fire!

"I thought you were someone else. I'm so sorry." If I had ever seen someone's heart break in font of me, I think it would look exactly like his expression now.

"For which part, kidnapping me or sucker punching me?" I smiled hoping he'd look at me.

"For both." He said with his eyes still closed.

"I'm guessing you thought I was some girl named Kikyo?" I don't know why but I didn't like saying her name.

"Yeah." He paused, "You look and smell exactly like her." He smirked

"Are you a demon?" I asked bluntly.

I caught him off guard, "What?" Both eyebrows raised

"I don't mean to sound queer but you're really," I paused "beautiful? If that's the appropriate word to say." I tired to smile cute.

"I think I punched you a little too hard." He patted my head and sat on the bed next to me. "Great now I've kidnapped and assaulted a girl." He said sarcastically. Then he grabbed both my hands and held them in his, "Please don't press charges against me." He said sincerely as he stared in my eyes.

"Under one condition!" I said before I could think

"Anything!" he replied

"Will you go on a date with me…?" my face must've turned 20 shades of red.

My question just hung in the air. There was no expression on his face. I didn't notice that he was still holding my hands until he squeezed them.

"What is your name?" he asked

"Kagome." I fluttered my eyes.

"Kagome will you go on a date with me?" He smiled this irresistible smile that made my body tingle.

"What's your name?" I asked with a fat grin on my face

"Inuyasha."

"I would love to, Inuyasha." He kissed the top of my hand and stood up, walked across the room, pulled out a chair and set it directly in front of me.

I didn't see how long his hair was until now. Dang it was longer than mine! He pulls it off though…

"The girls always trip about my hair." He laughed

I had to touch it, "Oh my gosh it's so beautiful! How long did it take you to grow it this long?"

"It's been a long time, sorry I don't know the exact year." He laughed nervously

There's that warm feeling again. There is something about this boy that's making my body go crazy! Maybe he is a demon! And his aura is affecting mine somehow…

"So where would you like to go on this date, Kagome?" He seemed amused.

I tried to feel for my phone, but then I remembered that I had left it at home. "I'll plan the date." I said, "I just need your number. May I see your phone, please?"

He dug into his pants pocket and pulled out his cell. He handed it to me, and I put my name and number into it.

"So text me, and I will save your number." I smiled and handed his phone back.

He put his phone away and got up, "Well I think I have to take you to school now." And walked to the bedroom door. "I don't want your demon slayer friend killing me." He chuckled.

"So you are a demon…" I said quietly to myself

He sighed loudly, "Just because I'm afraid of your friend killing me doesn't make me a demon. I did kind of kidnap you, remember?"

"Why does it sound like you're irritated?" I got up and walked towards him. When I reached him I lightly punched him on the shoulder. Why does it feel like I'm throwing myself at him? I don't think I've ever tried to flirt this much!

He finally answered, "You keep thinking I'm a demon." He glared at me.

"Oh, you hate demons too?" I'm trying to stall as long as possible. I don't want to go back to my regular life, for some reason I want to be here with him…

"Most of them, yes. There's a few good ones though, somewhere."

I put both of my hands behind my back, "I don't know why, but I want to meet one."

"Why?!" He really did sound shocked.

"Like I said, I DON'T KNOW!"

"Damn you're sassy." He finally opened the door and walked into the hallway.

I followed him closely, "Your parents don't mind when you bring strange girls over?"

"No one is home." He responded coldly.

Oh my goodness! His house is humungous! There are two spiral staircases; geez there must've been 10 giant bookshelves throughout his living room, there was beautiful furniture that looked like it dated in the 1920's, but I could be wrong I have no idea! The curtains were black so that no sunlight came in the house, it looked dark and depressing, but I knew it must be even more amazing if I could see everything. Most of the walls were covered by hundreds of different paintings and family pictures. I gasped when I saw the wedding picture of his mother and father.

When Inuyasha finally reached the massive front door, he opened it and the sunlight came in and illuminated his gigantic living room. I didn't think his house could get anymore beautiful, but I was so wrong.

I smiled to myself, "You should really think about changing those black curtains." I had to add my two cents.

"What?" he turned around and looked at me.

"Nothing." I slowly made a 360° turn to look at everything one last time.

"Like the house?" he leaned against the huge doorframe and watched me admire everything.

"I'm sorry I've never been in a house this big before! You interior decorator is amazing!" As I looked back at him I saw for a split second pain in his eyes.

Then he smiled, "My mom decorated everything. She drove my father crazy while doing it, but she did do an amazing job…" his voice trailed off.

His mother must not be alive anymore… I may not be a good reader of emotions, but I do know what he's feeling. If we ever do end up 'talking' I'll ask him.

While I was lost in thought, he moved toward me and grabbed my hand lightly. I felt it again, like a spark of lightening surged through my body.

"Ow!" I heard him yelp and he let go of my hand.

My eyes widened, "I'm sorry!" Even though I don't know what the heck happened.

"What did you do?" he began massaging his right hand, "Felt like I just got…" his mouth just kind of hung open.

"Felt like you got shocked?" I finished his sentence.

He immediately regained his composure, "You know what, let me plan the date."

"Huh?" he grabbed my arm this time and led me outside of his house.

Bye beautiful house, I'll probably never see you again. And he shut the door. As we walked outside I noticed how amazingly blue the sky was and how the sun warmed my face.

"You have two options; A. I personally talk you back or B. I drive you back."

My left eye brown raised, "You PERSONALLY take me back? What does that even mean?"

He chuckled, "You'll find out if you choose option A."

I walked on his giant ass lawn and tried look for that what I would assume, a huge garage. I could see him at the corner of my eye, he just stood still watching me 'explore'.

"This is the softest grass in the world." He pointed to his lawn.

"Is it really?" I asked sarcastically as I bent down and gently brushed my hand against the grass, "Wow!" I exclaimed, "That is soft! I don't know about the softest though." I winked at him.

He slowly strolled over to me, "Kagome, I really need to take you now."

I turned toward him, "Okay option A!" I saw he flashed me a quick smile then before I knew what was going on he grabbed me, flung me on his back and started sprinting towards the directions of my school.

* * *

Like it ? Give me some feedback ! =-]


End file.
